Nowhere To Run
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Sam and Dean come to the rescue of a female when her family is attacked by hellhounds. Sam gets closer to her after he asks Dean to let her stick around. But Dean thinks there's something fishy going on. Is he right? Or is he just paranoid after years of not trusting anyone? Rated M for language later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter One**

Sam and Dean Winchester ran from the house when they realized it was rigged to explode. The last remaining survivor in the house was trying to shove her laptop into a backpack when Sam grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. She began to protest but her laptop slid into the bag as soon as Sam started dragging her out.

They had just made it out to the lawn when the first explosions started. Sam threw himself onto the girl to shield her from the blast as they were thrown forward. The three of them hit the ground face first and rolled onto their backs as they watched flames engulf the residence. The girl had her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes.

Dean stood up and grabbed the girl's backpack and Sam reached out his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, as she dusted herself off.

"As alright as I can be." She frantically began looking around. "Where's my-"

Sam pointed towards the Impala. "Dean took it. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Thank you for saving my life, Sam. I'm Alex." She smiled slightly as they reached Dean leaning on the trunk of the Impala.

"I'm Dean. And this-" He pointed to the car. "Is Baby."

"Nice to meet you." Alex reached out her hand towards her backpack, which was still slung over Dean's shoulder. She opened it and started rifling through her things. "Oh, good. I have my laptop charger _and_ my phone charger… Ooh, there's my camera… Hey, jerky!" She tore into the unopened bag of beef jerky while Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

"Do you have anywhere to go, Alex?" Sam asked, worrying his lip. They needed to get going. The firefighters and police were undoubtedly going to show up soon.

Alex shook her head and swallowed her mouthful of jerky. "No. I was living here with my parents. Long story."

Sam nodded away from the car and he and Dean walked to the middle of the yard, out of earshot. "We gotta get out of here, man. Let's just take her with us."

"You think so, dude? We don't even know her." Dean looked warily over at the girl shoving beef jerky into her mouth. She was wearing a leather jacket, a loose tank top with a skull covering the front, short shorts, and rocker boots. Her hair was bright teal and she had multiple tattoos and a couple facial piercings. After assessing her, Dean raised his eyebrows and changed his mind. "Yeah, sure. Let's go. I hear sirens."

"She seems harmless enough." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, as they walked back towards the Impala. "And her family was just mauled and burned to a crisp."

"So, you're coming with us. We have a place you can stay for a while." Dean told Alex as he tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Am I being kidnapped?" Alex asked, as she threw her jacket on top of her bag.

"No. We're getting the fuck away from a crime scene. Come on."

Alex clambered into the backseat. "Hmm… Roomy." She said as she got settled. "I bet it's fun to have sex back here."

Dean started the engine and chuckled. "You have no idea." He replied, his signature grin spreading across his face. He reached for the radio and turned it up a little.

Alex leaned forward and turned the song up some more. "It's The Who. Don't give me that look." She laughed as she settled back into the seat. "Can I smoke in here?"

"Hell no." Dean said a little too quickly. "I have to get gas. You can smoke at the gas station."

Alex nodded. "There's a gas station a couple of blocks away that usually has good prices. You should go there."

Dean nodded and followed the directions Alex was giving him. A few minutes later, he pulled into the gas station and up to the gas pump. As he pulled out his wallet, Alex tapped him on the shoulder. "Take my card." She said, handing her bank card to Dean.

"You sure? How much-" Dean asked, taking the card slowly.

"Fill it up and get me a couple packs of cigarettes." Alex smiled at the tentative look on Dean's face. "One full tank of gas isn't going to hurt my bank account. Trust me. Besides, it's the least I can do." Dean got out of the car and pushed his seat forward to let Alex out. "Get me a Coke and a bag of chips, too. And whatever y'all want to snack on."

Sam and Dean walked towards the gas station and Alex walked in the opposite direction to the curb. Sam turned to look at the girl as she sat down and lit her cigarette. As she buried her face in her hands, Sam told Dean what to get him and he started towards their traveling companion.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, taking the spot on the curb next to Alex.

Alex let out a forced laugh and looked up at Sam, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Like I said earlier, as alright as I can be."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were the hellhounds not after you?"

Alex let out an almost genuine laugh that time. "It's not funny. I shouldn't laugh. But the night the demon showed up at my house, I was spending the night with a friend. My parents didn't want to say anything to me about it, but I noticed things were happening. My dad's business had been bankrupt and suddenly it was doing well. My mom's business that she had out of the house was taking off after years of almost nothing. My brother was winning football games and getting scholarship offers. My baby brother was actually making good grades and he got the girl he wanted. I made a joke over dinner one night and asked if they had made a deal with the devil that I hadn't been in on." She took a slow drag of her cigarette. "I mean, everything that they wanted was happening, yet nothing was happening to me. It seemed as good of a guess as any."

"What'd they say?" Sam asked.

Alex leaned over laid her head on Sam's chest. Dean gave Sam a questioning look as he walked to the Impala and Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"They got really quiet." Alex sighed and took another hit of her cigarette. "And then they told me. They told me about the demon and about the ten year thing. I was so angry. I ran away for a month."

"What about the explosives?" Sam wrapped his arm around Alex and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They wanted to go out on their own terms. I was trying to get out when they heard the hellhounds. They didn't get it detonated fast enough. If you guys hadn't been there, I wouldn't have gotten out."

Sam didn't know what else to say, so he just rubbed Alex's shoulder in comfort. "Come on. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Alex just nodded and stubbed out her cigarette. She followed Sam to the Impala and climbed into the backseat quietly.

* * *

When they arrived at the boy's bunker, Alex climbed out of the car with a confused look on her face. "You guys live in a cave? Are you sure you aren't kidnapping me?"

Sam chuckled as he threw Alex's bag over his shoulder. "Wait 'til you see the inside."

Alex marveled at the inside of the 'cave' for a few minutes, smiling. "Okay, this is kind of cool. Where am I sleeping? I need to shower…"

"Yeah, of course." Sam led Alex to the room that she would be sleeping in and then showed her where the shower was and left her to do her own thing.

After her shower, Alex was walking back to her room when she heard Sam and Dean talking.

"How long is she staying with us?" She heard Dean ask.

"I don't know, man. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. No family or anything. Why can't she just hang around here for a while?" Sam replied.

"You trust her, Sammy? Really? We don't know anything about her, except that she's smokin' hot." Alex heard Dean chuckle.

"Dean…"

"Sammy. Seriously, dude. Think with the other head for a minute."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. How about she stays long enough to get back on her feet?" Alex heard a bottle clink on a hard surface. "Damn it, Dean. Don't look at me like that."

"Go to bed, Sammy. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

A chair slid across a wood floor and Alex heard stomping coming towards her way. She hurried to the room Sam had shown her and closed the door quietly.

* * *

Sam sat up in bed, not sure what had awoken him. But then he heard a scream. He heard it again as he pulled his pajama pants on and once more as he rushed out his bedroom door. As he got closer to Alex's room, he realized her screaming had turned into his name. Sam busted her door open and ran to her side. He grabbed her shoulders and Alex screamed again, trying to fight him off.

"Alex! It's me. It's Sam!" He shook her a bit to try and wake her up better.

Alex took a deep breath and dissolved into tears when she realized that it really was him. Sam sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's torso and buried her head in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, rubbing his hand in comforting circles over Alex's back.

Alex sniffed and forced a laugh. "You have to ask me that a lot. I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare, I guess. Sorry for waking you up." She let go of Sam and rubbed her eyes.

"It's no problem. I don't sleep well, or much, anyways." Sam confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." Alex managed a small smile and lay back down. Sam got up and began to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard his name. "Sam? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Sam turned around and thought for a second. "You sure?"

"Just in case I have another nightmare." Alex scooted over in the bed to make room for Sam and he climbed in next to her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sam smiled.

* * *

Alex sat up, breathing heavily. Sam sat up and placed a hand on her back to let her know that he was there. "Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Sorry." The pair lay back down and Alex put her head on Sam's chest. He paused for a moment before wrapping his arm around her. "So, you and Dean… You hunt demons and stuff?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's a little more complicated than that."

"Tell me about it." Alex snuggled in closer and laid her arm across Sam's torso.

"It's a long story…" Sam warned.

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

"It might be a couple hours of listening to me talk." Sam tightened his grip on Alex as she shifted against him.

"I like listening to you talk." Alex smiled, closing her eyes as Sam began his story.

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Two**

Sam awoke to an empty bed. He looked around quickly, his heart racing, before he realized he could faintly hear the shower running. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Alex? You okay?"

"Yeah. Come in." He heard her say from inside the shower.

Sam opened the door carefully and peeked in, making sure he couldn't see her in the shower, before he walked all the way in and shut the door. "You weren't there when I woke up. I, uh, I got worried." He said, leaning up against the counter.

"Sorry. I thought I needed another shower. I felt like I still reeked of explosion. I tried not to wake you when I got up. I haven't been in here long."

"I don't think you did, but alright. I was just checking on you." He straightened up and reached for the door handle.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He replied, dropping his hand.

"I heard you and Dean talking last night."

Sam leaned back up against the counter and dropped his head. "Oh."

"Look, if he doesn't want me here, I can go find a hotel or something until I can get an apartment. I don't mind. I appreciate you let me sleep here last night and use your shower, but I can go."

"No, I want you here. Dean's just- Dean isn't very trusting sometimes, but he'll get over it. You can stay here as long as you feel comfortable."

"I want to help you guys."

"What?"

"Hunting demons; I want to help you guys. I guess for the same reason your family started. You know, revenge." Alex started to worry when Sam didn't answer right away. "Sam?"

"It's not a safe job, Alex." He finally replied.

"I know. I understand that, but I feel like it's what I need to do. I can shoot a gun decently enough and you can teach me anything I need to learn. Please, Sam?" Alex begged from inside the shower. She decided that it would have been easier to ask since she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Look, I'll- I'll talk to Dean. He probably won't be happy about it."

"Thank you." Alex grinned as she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Wanna hand me that towel you're leaning on?"

Sam handed her the towel and tried to manage a smile. "Uhm, just, uh, go to your room when you're done and I'll come get you when I've finished talking to Dean. If he gets mad at me, I don't want him taking it out on you."

Alex nodded, taking the towel. "No problem."

* * *

Sam knocked on Alex's door, opening it slowly and peeking in. "Hey, can I come in?"

Alex put her book down and smiled. "Of course. What's up?"

"I talked to Dean." Sam sat down on the edge of Alex's bed. "He wasn't too happy with the suggestion but he didn't say no. He told me that you were my responsibility and that if you got us into any trouble, I would have the pleasure of fixing things."

"Has he always been a gigantic asshole?" Alex asked.

"I want to say no." Sam laughed. "I really do. We haven't had an ideal life. I mean, we were kind of forced into this. So, now I don't think he understands why someone would want to just jump into it."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do and my handler is kind of cute." Alex laughed as her comment made Sam smile and blush. "That's a good look for you."

"What?" Sam furrowed his brow.

"Smiling and laughing. You don't do it a lot do you?" Alex placed her hand on Sam's knee when he shook his head no. "I'll make sure you do. Anyways, random question. Is there a mall or a Walmart or something close by? I need clothes and… Well, I need a lot of stuff. I had to use your shampoo and body wash."

"I can take you somewhere later, if you want. Do you- do you have money or anything?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, I have money. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have enough money in the bank to live comfortably for about 15 years, as long as I spend it wisely, and that includes buying a car and a house outright." She sighed. "And with my parents' life insurances… I'm pretty fucking set."

"Then, what were you doing living with your parents?" Sam asked, curious.

"I wanted to spend time with them and my brothers." Alex shrugged. "But the last couple years turned into just completely taking care of all of them."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It wasn't. But I'm a sucker."

Sam stood up and held his hand out to Alex. "Come on, let's go."

Alex smiled as she took Sam's hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Sam pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed next to Alex. "You know, you didn't wake up at all last night."

Alex pulled the blankets up to cover the both of them and smiled. "Maybe in a couple days, you won't have to stay in here with me at all." She rolled onto her stomach, with her face turned away from Sam.

"Oh… Well, okay… Yeah…" Sam slowly lay down on his back, bending his arm behind his head.

"Don't tell me you like sleeping next me, Sam Winchester." Alex replied with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Well, I mean, it's… I just… It feels-" Sam stumbled over his words, a blush creeping over his face.

"Normal? Comfortable?" Alex finished Sam's sentence, turning her head towards him.

"Yeah, actually." Sam chuckled and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up in his hand. "It feels good to have someone next to me… To not be alone."

"Well, neither of us has had a normal life, Sam. It's completely, well, normal that we crave it. And to find someone who understands is just extra. Everybody has their own demons to live with. Ours just happen to be real, tangible ones." Alex reached over and brushed Sam's hair out of his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam asked in a low voice.

A smile spread across Alex's face as she leaned in. "I think I'd be offended if you didn't."

Sam closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Alex's. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. Alex bit her lip and pulled Sam in and kissed him again. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth ever so slightly and Alex parted her lips to grant him access. Their tongues battled for dominance as their lips moved In harmony. Alex grinned into the kiss and she moved slightly, tugging Sam on top of her. Sam quickly obliged. Alex jumped a little as Sam pressed a semi-hard on to her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss and pressed her hand to Sam's chest.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Sam asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"I hope that you aren't under the impression that we're going to have sex tonight." Alex replied slowly.

Sam furrowed his brow for a moment before he realized his erection was pressing into Alex's thigh. He immediately blushed and shifted his position. "That wasn't on my mind at all. Well, it was but- I, uhm, I didn't… That just kind of happened."

"Haven't been in a compromising position with a woman in a while?" Alex giggled at Sam's embarrassment. Sam shook his head. "Me, either… With a guy. I know it just happens, but I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I didn't think you were. Honestly, I'd be okay just kissing you all night."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Alex smiled slyly.

Sam grinned and leaned in, capturing Alex's lips once more.

* * *

Sam awoke to an empty bed again. He could hear loud music blaring throughout the bunker, so he got out of bed to investigate. He walked out to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and the sound of ZZ Top coming through the stereo. Alex was at the stove wearing the shortest shorts Sam had ever seen and a tight tank top. He walked up behind her and she swung around holding a skillet full of bacon and a spatula.

"Morning!" She chirped as she sat the skillet down and kissed Sam quickly before picking up a glass filled with amber liquid.

"Are you drinking scotch at 8 in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Better question, are you actually cooking breakfast at 8 in the morning?" Dean asked, walking in rubbing his eyes. "And did you just kiss my brother?"

"Yes, yes… And yes." Alex laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Look, I can't do much for you guys, but I figured I'd fix a hot breakfast for you. Seriously, when was the last time you actually had a home-cooked meal?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, not sure of the answer. "That's what I thought. And also, its 5 o'clock somewhere and I only cook when I've got a little alcohol in me. Now, who wants pancakes?"

* * *

"Oh, my God. This is delicious, Alex." Sam leaned over and kissed Alex.

"It's really no trouble." Alex was grinning from ear to ear.

"See, Dean. This is why we need a chick around." Sam laughed as Alex swatted him on the arm.

"So, when did all-" Dean waved his fork between the two. "_this_- happen?"

"Dean." Sam warned. "Don't start."

"Last night, if you must know." Alex tried to force a smile. "You're welcome for the breakfast, by the way."

Dean only grunted in response. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Alex shook her head, stopping him. Dean finished his food and walked to the kitchen angrily.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked Sam quietly.

"I'll find out later. Don't worry about it." Sam kissed Alex's forehead. "Thank you for breakfast."

* * *

Alex was out leaning against the Impala smoking a cigarette when Dean stumbled outside. Alex furrowed her brow at him and took a hit of her cigarette.

"Why Sam? Why not me?" Dean slurred, pointing at himself.

"Are you drunk? You smell like you took a swim in your bottle of scotch." Alex took a drag off of her cigarette and just stared at Dean.

"Why Sam?"

"Oh, so we're stuck on that." Alex sighed as she flicked her ashes. "Why Sam? Because the only thing you've done is be a dick to me. You only agreed to let me come once you realized I was even semi-attractive. Sam… Sam's actually worried about me. And tried to take care of me."

Dean forced a laugh. "Yeah, well, that's Sammy for ya. Always worried about the little man."

"Dean, seriously. If I had called out for you in the middle of the night, what would you have done? You'd have checked to make sure I was okay and you would have went right back to bed. And if I had asked you to stay with me, you'd have tried to get in my pants. And don't try and tell me otherwise." Alex dropped her cigarette and stomped it out. "I know guys like you, Dean. And I don't want any part of that."

"You're like me, you know. We're practically the same." Dean slurred.

"Why would I want to be with someone like me? They say opposites attract for a reason." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you're any different from the rest of them? Do you think that you won't be the next inductee to the I Fell for Sam Winchester and Died Club? Sam even looks at a girl like he wants to fuck her and she winds up dead. End of story. Has he told you about Jess?" Dean waited for Alex to answer and took her silence as the cue to continue. "She was the first one. She's the reason he's where he is today."

"Could he save them?" Alex huffed when Dean didn't answer. "COULD. HE. HAVE. SAVED. THEM?"

"Most of them, no, he couldn't have." Dean crossed his arms and almost lost his balance.

"If something happened, he would try and save me." Alex stated.

"And just how do you know that?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because I have faith in him. And I have faith in you, too." Alex pulled another cigarette out and lit it.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You would do anything to make Sam happy. I can see it in your eyes. And I know that you see that I make him happy. If I was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything, you would do your damnedest to make sure I was okay because you can't stand to see Sam hurt."

"He's been hurt too much in the past." Dean said simply.

"And no matter how you've treated me, that is why I have faith in you." Alex placed her hand on Dean's arm. "I have no intention of hurting Sam, or you for that matter. But don't make him choose between us. I want to be your friend, Dean. I want to help you guys."

"Goddamn it." Dean managed a chuckle. "I don't want to make Sam choose. I'm afraid he'd choose a normal life."

"I don't think so." Alex smiled. "Are we good?"

"There's still something about you that I can't put my finger on." Dean nodded. "But for now, we're good. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Alex smiled.

"Keep cooking for us and we'll really be good." Dean chuckled.

"Keep talking like that and we won't be." Alex laughed as she followed Dean inside.

Sam shot a confused look at the pair as they walking laughing. "Did I miss something?"

"Dean apologized for being an ass clown." Alex smiled and shrugged. "That's all." She bent down and kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll tell you about it later." She whispered in his ear. She straightened up and smiled at the brothers. "Either of you have dinner requests?"

X X X


End file.
